For You
by Rhelana
Summary: This is based on a song. The song is Gay Pirates by Cosmo Jarvis. This is Sanji and Zoro living out the song, and what happens after. See the song and my AN for full warnings. I'm not gonna be nice to our boys, at least not at the start. Rated for language and violence against gay men, and some adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN:** So I've had really bad writer's block on Return. Not because I don't know where the story is going, or because I'm not sure how to write it. My father passed away and I simply didn't feel like writing. Sorry for that to anyone followimg Return. This fic is based on a song called Gay Pirates by Cosmo Jarvis. When I saw/heard this video the first time, this story started writing itself in my head. I didn't write it because I wanted to do Return first. I just re-watched/listened to this today and the whole story kinda mapped itself out. I felt so inspired to write that I decided I would try to do **two** multi-chapter stories at once! I'm working on another chapter of Return as soon as I post this chapter._

_This is an AU. Zoro and Sanji join the crew after everyone else (pre Frankie. I don't write him or Brook yet.). They are also very OOC. Sorry, but not really. For this story to work they kinda have to be. I stay as close as possible though. They both still have the same dreams, and basic back story._

_**Warnings: **Physical violence and rape towards homosexuals. Seriously. Listen to the song if your not sure. These things will be happening in this story! I will have a happy ending on this one though. Starting with a short chapter to get me going._

_For You_

Zoro was sitting at the docks, out of sight, in the shadow of a warehouse, when the pirate ship came in. He didn't recognize the Jolly Roger, but decided it may be worth his while to still check out who was on board. You never know when or where you might find someone with a bounty on their head. A decent sized one could be found even among a no-name pirate crew.

He moved in closer so he could see who disembarked and determine if he might be able to sneak on for a closer look at who was left.

No one was catching his attention as a possible bounty though. They all looked the same. Big, burly, dirty and butt ugly. Just as he was about to give the job up as pointless someone caught his eye. He was definitely not big, burly, dirty or butt ugly.

Zoro always knew he was gay. There had been guy's he had been attracted to in the past. Ones he had slept with once or twice before moving on to find the next fighter to test his skill against, chasing his dream. None had ever caught attention like this pirate had. The bounty hunter knew immediately that sleeping with this man once or twice wasn't going to be enough.

He was tall, slender (nearly scrawny), clean looking, and he wore a suit. Not a cheep job either. Which was saying something if Zoro could tell it wasn't cheep. It fit him perfect and had clean crisp lines. His blond hair shone in the bright afternoon Sun. He had a cigarette dangling from his mouth and carried himself with a relaxed confidence that spoke of a capable fighter. Either that or someone strong had his back. That thought caused jealousy to shoot through the sword fighter, as unlikely as it was.

Male pirates "being" with other male pirates was a good way to take a walk off the plank at the end of a sword. If you didn't wake up run through or shot. Life on land was a bit more forgiving. As long as you hid it, no one looked twice at you. The green haired man figured the difference was because things were harder to hide on a boat. With such close quarters, it was hard to keep people out of your business. This meant, though, that the odds blonde had a powerful buddy watching his back was as close to nil as possible.

Now to determine if he would be interested in some quality time with a certain green haired swordsman.

He started following the suited man through the crowd. After watching him stop at several booths selling food, and apparently haggling with the owners of said booths, Zoro determined he must be the ships cook. He also decided that while the cook looked tall next to his fellow pirates, he was about the same height as himself. Maybe even a little shorter. He also didn't look as scrawny as he initially thought either. He didn't have the same muscles the swordsman himself had, but he filled his suit out nicely. He couldn't wait to get that suit off and feast on that body.

He caught sight of the blonds face. His. Eyebrows. Were curled.

Once he was over the shock, he decided he had to get the blond in to bed with him. Had to touch those eyebrows. There was no other choice now.

He walked up to the man while he was looking some produce over. He stood next to him for a few moments and when the other man looked his way he feigned surprise, then let a grin spread across his face.

"What the fuck is wrong with your eyebrows, Curly Brow?"

He only grinned wider when the most perfect response spoken in a deep voice only slightly higher then his caused a shiver to run down his spine.

"What the fuck did you call me Marimo?"

Zoro loved them feisty!


	2. Chapter 2

I suck at fight scenes. Later I may have to force my horrible ability on you, but for now, I skip. I don't know how I am with sex scenes. I'm forcing that terror on you now. I am begging for constructive criticism on it. I can't get better if you don't tell me what I did wrong!

Warnings SEX!... This is completely unbeta'd. Like, not even the idea has been run by anyone. Tis just a newborn bunny.

I kept going back and forth over the sex scene! I'm nervous posting it here. I kept going between posting it in full and removing most of it and telling you to read the full chapter on my other account. In the end I decided I have read worse on FF, so I would leave it. If I change my mind, I'll note where I edited it with a reference to where to find the full chapter.

Chapter 2

Zoro carefully watched the blond from over the rim of his beer. Their fight had been fantastic. It had been a very long time since anyone had proven a challenge like this man had. And he didn't use a weapon of any sort! And he never used his hands, expect to support his body. Seriously, the man only fought with his feet and legs! After they had duly beaten each other up (not too bad though, Zoro still wanted into this guy's pants, just some cuts, bruises,...and maybe a cracked rib) the swordsman asked if the other wanted a drink, his treat, as thanks for the fight. The other man had lite a cigarette, puffed on it a few times while looking him over and finally shrugged saying sure.

Other than that one time the blue eyes had looked him over though, there was no indication if he would be open to anything the green haired man may want. It was driving him crazy. Usually when he was interested in a guy, all he had to do was buy them a drink. Then they would watch him over their drink, then he would just have to look them over and they would be inviting him to their place.

This guy looked classier than the type he normally went after. Maybe he needed some small talk? Shit, the guy better not be straight as an arrow. That would just piss Zoro off.

Okay. Try the small talk thing. Can't hurt. Their getting no where fast like this."So, did you come in with that pirate crew that came into dock today?" No need to let the man know he had watched him disembark. That he had then followed him. Nope. He didn't need to know that.

The other man set his drink down before answering "Yeah. I'm their cook. You gotta problem with that Marimo?"

Zoro seethed at the obvious insult. "Yeah I do! What kinda cook can fight like you can Curly Brow? And stop calling me...whatever that word means! That isn't my name!

The blond just narrowed his eyes and sneered a him, a look that just made him even more desirable to Zoro, but probably had sent lesser men running. "The kind that cooks on a pirate ship idiot. And a marimo is a moss ball, what the hell else am I supposed to call you. You haven't given me a name! By the way, my name is Sanji, so you can stop calling me curly brow. It's rude, but I guess I shouldn't expect anything different from you.

God how Zoro needed this man in his bed. Enough with the small talk. He needed more action. "Tch. My name is Zoro. Do you normally stay ashore when your ship is docked?"

This time the blond's smile was decidedly lewd. "Yeah, I d o." the cook drew his name out. "Are you offering me a place to stay?" Now he leaned forward across the table so he could lower his voice to something only Zoro could hear. "Not very subtle are you? That could get you into trouble you know. Especially with a pirate."

Zoro leaned forward and dropped his voice as well. "I already have a room here. Your welcome to share it if you need a place. I'm pretty good at reading people, and I just got really sick of waiting. I'm hoping your worth the risk Sanji." Now he smiled back just as lewdly.

Sanji snorted but stood up and started towards the stairs. This part the swordsman knew. The cook would wait for him on the next floor, assuming no one was around. From there he would follow him up to his room. As quickly as he possibly could while still looking nonchalant, he paid their tab and walked to the stairs. His room was on the second floor and he didn't even make eye contact with the other man when he walked past him. He reached his room and went inside, leaving the door barely cracked.

He proceeded into the room, removing his shirt, swords and haramaki. He was just sitting down on the edge of the bed to remove his boots when Sanji entered the room.

The blond closed the door behind him and looked over his half naked form as he continued to remove his boots. He smiled, and with a laugh in his voice asked "Like what you see?" He wasn't expecting the cook to answer him, and wasn't disappointed. Instead the man walked into the room removing his jacket and tie. He laid them over a chair sitting at a desk, and started unbuttoning his shirt turning his back to him.

Since he was done removing his boots, and wanted the pleasure of removing the rest of Sanji's cloths himself, he walked up to him while his back was turned. Just as he set his shirt on the back of the chair, Zoro wrapped his arms around him and started kissing and nibbling at his neck. From the way he tilted his head, he liked it.

Suddenly Sanji turned in his arms and pushed him back towards the bed, while toeing off his own shoes. Somewhat distantly he realized they thudded much louder than he expected them to, and wondered if they had steel toes. From the way they hurt earlier he wouldn't be surprised. The thoughts quickly fled when the blond grabbed him and kissed him hard on the mouth. He let out a gasp at the suddenness and a tongue slipped into his mouth.

He moaned into the kiss and his hands roamed over the lithe body before him. He had been right earlier, he wasn't scrawny. He had plenty of muscle, just not bulk like he himself had. Meanwhile his companion was returning the favor. Hands touched every part of Zoro they could reach, finally running down his back in slipping into his pants to grab at his ass.

Oh no, the pushy blond was not gonna top this time. Zoro had worked too hard for this, so he turned Sanji around and pushed him onto the bed. He looked up at him disgruntled about the sudden change, but not protesting as the swordsman undid the blond's belt and pants. He than leaned down and started nibbling the blond's neck again while slipping his own hand into his pants. Sword callused hands pumped him lightly while his mouth worked his way down the lean body. When he reached his stomach the green haired man stood back up removing his hand from the blond's hot and hard cock.

Once standing he pulled the blond's pants off, neatly folded them and placed them aside. He knew he wouldn't be thanked for tossing them aside after the care the other man took with the rest of his cloths. After setting them safely aside, he removed his own pants, pulled a bottle of oil from a pocket, and tossed them to the side. His pants he didn't care about.

He pulled the blond to the edge of the bed and then knelt on the floor between his legs. He looked up and met blue eyes with his own gray ones as he placed the blond's legs over his shoulders. He broke eye contact to lean down and take the cock in front of him into his mouth. He sucked hard and moved slowly up and down the hot flesh in his mouth. He smirked at the pleased moans he was earning, and while Sanji was distracted by his mouth, he opened the bottle and put some oil on his fingers. After carefully setting the bottle aside, he began moving up and down the cock at a faster pace. He ran his tongue over the heated flesh and moaned himself to send vibrations down the blond's cock. Zoro felt a shiver run down his spine as Sanji tightened his legs. He could feel the power in the thighs around his head, and knew his neck could be snapped at any time the blond fighter wanted to.

That just added a new thrill to it all.

He slipped a finger into the blond, and suddenly felt a tugging at his hair with and insistent call of his name. "Zoro, fuck Zoro stop a second." He pulled of the cock, but left his finger in the blond's ass.

"What?"

Sanji wiggled a little, but got straight to the point. "I don't normally bottom. If you expect me to do it for you, I will be in control of the pace."

The green haired man thought about this for a few seconds. On the one hand, he would get to be inside the man he had wanted all day, but he wouldn't be able to do what he wanted to him the way he wanted. On the other hand, he wasn't opposed to bottoming himself, he just normally didn't do it either. He could place the same terms, and have this blond god at his mercy. No real choice then.

"I need to be in you, and soon. You bottom this time, next time I will."

The cook nodded. "Fine, prep me quick though. I can handle a little pain, just use two, and do it now."

Zoro grinned. "As you wish." and he pushed another finger in with the first, and went back down on him, burying his nose in blond curls. He quickly used the two fingers to stretch the muscles that would need to be loose for a larger intrusion. He had barely started when he heard the blond call him again.

"That's enough. Get up here and lay on your back."

Zoro quickly complied and soon found that hot body straddling him. The blond leaned down and kissed him. He supported himself with one hand by the green head, and used the other to guide Zoro's neglected cock into himself. As he slowly sank down, he battled for dominance within Zoro's mouth. The swordsman allowed him to dominate the kiss, and brought his own hands up and placed them on the blond's face. He held his face along his cheekbones, and finally, finally!, ran his thumbs along the curly eyebrows.

"...what are you doing?" Those soft lips and stopped kissing him and were just hovering above him now.

Zoro opened his eyes and scowled. "I've been waiting all night to touch your damn curly eyebrows. I was fucking curious."

"...weird. Oookay, whatever." and with that the blond sank the rest of the way onto Zoro. His ass now flush against Zoro's hips, he paused and allowed a moment for both of them to adjust. The green haired man had to fight himself to keep from grabbing those hips and slamming up into the blond.

Eventually Sanji leaned back and supported himself by placing his hands on Zoro's thighs and started moving slowly up and down. He watched as the cook's powerful legs flexed and relaxed so the man they supported could ride him. Not able to help himself, the sword roughened hands moved to the powerful hips. He could feel the muscles working there, but did nothing to try and guide them. He had told the man he would be in control and he meant it. He could tell by the open mouthed look of pleasure, Sanji was having no trouble finding his own prostate.

After what could have been an hour, Zoro was so lost in the pleasure of the tight heat moving around him, Sanji started moving faster. Now the swordsman couldn't help but guide the blond up and slam him back down to meet his own hips that were thrusting up. The blond must not have minded, as he started moaning, and grabbed at his own cock to pump himself to completion. Zoro groaned as the blond suddenly threw himself forward onto Zoro's chest, mouth open in a silent scream, and cum spilling onto their toned stomachs. When the blond had tightened around him, he lost it and came inside the now still blond.

They lay like that for a a few minutes, until Sanji collected himself and moved to lay next to him. Zoro rolled to his side and wrapped his arms around his bed mate. He could tell that the cook had quickly dropped off to sleep.

Zoro lay awake awhile longer. He had really enjoyed the sex. It was as good as he had hoped. He had enjoyed the fight as much, if not more. During the whole fight, the blond had been yelling insults at him, not holding anything back. Zoro had a hard time finding people who could challenge him in fights, and hold his interest in bed. Sanji was definitely one of a few. He didn't want to let the blond go yet.

His last thoughts before finally drifting off to sleep were wondering what it was like to be a pirate.


End file.
